


Shut up, Luke

by warpedsoul



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But he's cute, Calum and Ashton aren't in this sorry, Cuddles, Fluff, It's just conversation, M/M, Michael's a softy, as always, luke is slightly annoying, really short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Michael and Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Luke

**Author's Note:**

> What I imagine when I think about the lead up to Michael and Luke cuddling.  
> To whoever requested Muke back in September (whoops).  
> This is embarrassingly short I'm sorry.

"Michael."  
"Michael."  
"Michael."  
"MICHAEL."  
"WHAT LUKE?"  
"Cuddle?"  
"Oh my fucking god."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pleeeeaaase?"  
"No."  
"Pwease?"  
"Fine."  
"Really?"  
"No."  
"MICHAEL!"  
"Kidding Luke, come here."  
"Going soft on me, eh?"  
"Shut up, Luke."  
"You know you love me."  
"Yeah, I do."


End file.
